The present invention relates generally to the handling of truck trailers or transport containers and more particularly to an apparatus and method for attaching a side fitting connection device to an upper side surface of a truck trailer or a cargo container so as to facilitate lifting thereof. The side fitting connection device includes a casting or other suitably constructed member secured to and disposed at a predetermined external location on the trailer or container and an interlocking, complementary shaped member is provided to be fixedly received by each side fitting connection device.